


Reminisce

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: allbingo, Double Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Spring and Autumn Fanworks Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen reminisces when she tidies up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts spring cleaning and nostalgia on the public bingo card for the [Spring and Autumn Fanworks Fest](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/15669.html) hosted by elizabeth_rice at allbingo on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Original fic.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Helen had always hated cleaning. Her motto was pay someone to do it, which she could no longer do, not since being declared bankrupt after her last album and UK tour flopped.

This clear out had been forced on her by Jammer, her brother and former manager who had told her to do something about all those awards, ill-fitting stage costumes and gifted designer outfits that were taking up space.

She was going to make two trips – one to the tip, another to the charity shop. Although she could sell the items on an auction site, she realised that she needed to do a spot of spring cleaning to rid the house of her old life.


	2. Nostalgia

The black painted wood that held the oversized novelty gold disc in place felt heavier in Helen’s hands than it had on that Saturday in October 2005 she won it at the All The Hits awards party, the last one before the teen music magazine it was associated with released its final ever issue.

She couldn’t help the despondent sigh that escaped as continued to admire the trophy and be reminded of what used to be – a successful music career – her hey day had passed her by and wallowing in nostalgia wasn’t going to bring those things back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the awards that Helen won was based on the design of a Smash Hits award and the winner of each category was voted for by readers of the magazine.


End file.
